


Heroes (Part I)

by Glory1863



Series: Heroes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Heroes, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Don't make people into heroes, John.  Heroes don't exist . . . "<br/>The Great Game </i>
</p>
<p>Sherlock Holmes is undoubtedly a brilliant man, but that doesn't mean that he always stops to think before he says something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes (Part I)

Just who the hell did Sherlock Holmes think he was claiming that heroes didn’t exist?  From personal experience, John Watson knew better.

The memory returned, a waking nightmare.

An aid convoy on a hot, dusty road in Afghanistan.  The blinding flash from the roadside explosion.  Screams for help from the damaged trucks up ahead.  He’d checked a driver.  Legs gone.  Bled out.  Nothing he could do. 

He moved on looking for someone he **could** help.  Searing pain in his shoulder, the force of the round driving him back and down.  Blood soaking the blouse of his fatigues.  Safety a few yards away behind an overturned Jeep, but any movement drew fire.  Small gouts of sand and dirt close to his head.  _Please God, let me live!_

“Hold on, Doc.  I’m coming for you.”  Patrick’s voice.  The sound of a round hitting bone.  Blood and brain spattered on Watson’s face.

“Anybody see where that came from?”

“Over there.  Pile of rocks at 2 o’clock.”

“Cover me!  I’m going for the doc.”  Malcolm’s voice. 

_No!  Yes!  No!  Please God, let me live!”_

Assault weapons opening up.  Long bursts.  Full automatic.  Strong hands grabbing his arm, pulling at him, dragging him back.  Overwhelming pain.  A scream.  Blackout.

Heroes existed, both Malcolm who’d saved him and Pat who’d tried, else he’d be buried in Brookwood. 


End file.
